Red
Red is one of the Incarnations of Kokori no Mikoto. Background Mythology End of Creation Arc Red was called by Professor Oak to see him in his lab. Along the way, he met up with his childhood friend and rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Green, who was also called there. The boys raced to Professor Oak's lab, where he greeted them and explained that he was done with his new invention, the Pokédex. He explained that his lifelong goal was to make a full encyclopedia on all of the Pokémon in Kanto, but was too old to travel and collect data. He asked them to catch all 149 Pokémon to fulfill his dream, and that whenever they caught a new Pokémon, their data would automatically be input in the Pokédex. On a table, Red was given the choice of either Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur as both a starter Pokémon and a token of appreciation for willing to complete this task. He chose Charmander, and Blue went for Squirtle. Each young Trainer then began his journey. On Route 1, he encountered a Pidgey, but was unsuccessful in catching it. However, when a Rattata came by, Red was able to catch it and add it to the Pokédex. Red's first Trainer battle was with a Youngster, but when he tried to catch his opponent's Nidoran♀ in a Poké Ball, it failed. The Youngster, now suspicious of Red, withdrew his Pokémon and ended the battle. The Youngster pointed to Viridian City as the location where he caught Nidoran♀, so Red decides to go there. On the way, he saw Green and agreed to a battle. Both Trainers used their starter Pokémon, but Red forfeited after Charmander was pinned down by Squirtle's relentless Bite. Brock noticed the disappointed Trainer and talked to him, cheering him up. Later, Red arrived in Pewter City and went to the Pokémon Center to video-chat with Professor Oak. After healing his Pokémon, Red visited the Pewter Museum of Science. As Red entered the Pewter Gym to challenge Brock, a Lass and her friend talked to him and said he had a million years ahead of him before he challenged the Gym Leader. Brock then appeared, and Red recognized him as the Trainer who had talked to him before. Trainer and Gym Leader did battle, with Red becoming the victor after a long match that took out most of his team. Eventually, he was able to defeat Misty and Lt. Surge. He also encountered a crime syndicate called Team Rocket who had stolen the TM for Dig. Eventually, Red arrived in Lavender Town, where he heard about some ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower, the town's Pokémon cemetery. Red went to the Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House and met one of its volunteers, Reina. Reina told Red that Team Rocket was near town poaching Pokémon, and how a newborn Cubone had lost its mother to them, and Team Rocket had then taken over the Pokémon Tower as their headquarters and kidnapped the owner of the Pokémon House, Mr. Fuji. Red decided to take Team Rocket on, so he went to the overtaken Pokémon Tower, where he encountered Green again, who had heard about it too. A ghost then appeared and Red sent out his Charmeleon to deal with it. Blue tossed him the Silph Scope, which he had stolen from a Rocket Grunt in order to identify the ghost, which was then revealed to be Cubone's deceased mother, Marowak. Reina appeared with Cubone, who had a tender reunion with its mother. Team Rocket then found the group, but were defeated in battle by Cubone and Red's Jolteon, so they retreated. Red advanced to the Tower's top floor, where he found a tied-up Mr. Fuji. Red returned to the Pokémon House, where Mr. Fuji gave Red a Poké Flute and two mysterious stones. Red then departed from Lavender Town and continued his journey. Now a more-than-capable Trainer, Red challenged and defeated both Erika and Koga in Gym battles. He found Team Rocket's hideout under the Rocket Game Corner, where he met their leader, Giovanni. Red then went to Silph Co., which had been overtaken by Team Rocket in an attempt to get the Master Ball, where he was able to free the Pokémon they had stolen and was rewarded by a Silph scientist with a Lapras. On the top floor, Red found Giovanni and saw that he was holding the Silph Co. president hostage. Red battled Giovanni with Charizard and lost horribly. Red left Silph Co. and challenged Sabrina to a Gym battle, which he won. Red also went to the Fighting Dojo and challenged Kiyo, proving victorious again. Red rode Lapras to Cinnabar Island and visited the Mansion first, where he found the Pokémon Mansion journals. Afterward, he challenged Blaine to a Gym battle and won. Red returned to Viridian City to challenge the final Gym, whose Leader was none other than Giovanni. Red had a rematch with him and even though Giovanni had the upper hand at first, Red was able to defeat him after a very long battle finally ended when Charizard defeated Rhydon. This defeat convinced Giovanni to disband Team Rocket, train to become a better person and Trainer, quit his job as the Viridian City Gym Leader, and respect Red as a Trainer. Red went to Indigo Plateau and managed to get through the Elite Four. He discovered that Green had become the Champion and challenged him still. The titanic battle was only decided when Charizard defeated Blastoise despite a type disadvantage. Soon afterward, Professor Oak came by to congratulate both Trainers and had Red follow him into the Hall of Fame, where he registered his data as one of the Trainers who defeated the Elite Four and Champion. He continued his quest to fill up the Pokédex and caught almost every Pokémon, including the legendary birds. Red returned to Professor Oak's lab and saw that Green had been injured by a powerful being in Cerulean Cave. Red asked Blue to show him, in Red's Pokédex, what Pokémon it was. Professor Oak then realized that Red had caught all 149 Pokémon in Kanto. Professor Oak asked what the stones Red had were for, which Red didn't actually know. He explained that he had gotten them from Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town. He also mentioned that the Pokémon that attacked Blue may have been a then-newly-discovered Pokémon called Mew, which he had read about in the journal in the mansion on Cinnabar Island. Red also remembered reading about Mew being cloned into a Pokémon called Mewtwo, which then escaped from and destroyed the mansion. Professor Oak said that this must have been the work of Dr. Fuji. Red then realized that Dr. Fuji and Mr. Fuji were the same people. Professor Oak, meanwhile, remembered reading about the stones and told Red to hold onto the smaller of the two stones and let Charizard hold the other. Red then went all the way to Cerulean Cave to find Mewtwo. Upon finding the Genetic Pokémon, a battle commenced immediately. Mewtwo's incredible power overwhelmed Red's entire team, save for one: Charizard. With Red and Charizard almost drowning in the water surrounding the island they were fighting on, Red's Mega Ring reacted with Charizard's Charizardite X, which was revealed to be a Mega Stone from the Kalos region. The reaction allowed Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. Its newfound power allowed Charizard to weaken Mewtwo enough for Red to attempt capture. After a failed capture attempt, Red threw an Ultra Ball at Mewtwo and successfully caught it. He then returned home to a dinner with his mother, Blue, and Professor Oak. Family *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Red *Red's Mother- Mother *Green- Childhood Friend/Rival Pokemon In rotation *Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charzard <-> Mega Charizard X *Caterpie -> Metapod -> Butterfree *Spearow -> Fearow *Rattata -> Raticate *Pidgey -> Pidgetto -> Pidgeot *Ekans -> Arbok *Pikachu -> Raichu *Nidoran♂ -> Nidorino -> Nidoking *Articuno *Moltres *Zapdos *Mewtwo *Mew *Magikarp -> Gyarados *Snorlax *Psyduck *Haunter → Gengar *Victreebel *Kabutops *Scyther *Dodrio *Tauros ♂ *Chansey ♀ *Tentacool -> Tentacruel Badges Kanto *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Category:Characters